extras
by Bereniss
Summary: sobre todo y nada..soy nueva aqui espero les guste SASUNARU...¡NUEVO!...POV de Sakura la mejor amiga al fin!
1. ¿como fue?

¿Cómo es que Naruto me había enamorado

**Titulo: **¿Cómo es que Naruto me había enamorado?

**Autora:** Bereniss

**Parejas:** sasunaru!! Arriba Sasuke!! Y abajo Naruto n/0/n aunque va a ver variedad, no preocupéis.

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de Naruto, me pertenece estoy tramitando a kisame pero no lo quieren soltar . todos pertenecen a sensei/dios/ídolo kishimoto y solo el uso es para perversión propia y ajena.

**Advertencia:** tiene bla, bla, bla, ya saben alo que se atienen si entraron aquí así que no vengan lloriqueando luego ¬.¬

**Advertencia 2:** soy mala para continuar, así que si les gusta –aunque lo dudo-, no pongan sus esperanzas en mí soy pésima para eso, pregunten a las pobres niñas que me pidieron continuar "no puedo evitarlo"de douwata... . ¡¡perdónenme!!

Ahora si, enjoy!!

--

Bien, ¡¡hola!! A todos los que por un error de destino entraron aquí, les diré soy fan sasunaru hueso colorado y cuando leía los fics de ellos que hay aquí, y viendo que había muchos drables me dije a mi misma "mi misma, ¿por que no haces unos?" y eme aquí, aun que lo que hice no es un drable… es muy largo… soy mala para esto…así que dejémoslo en One-shots, ¿sobre que?...sobre todo y nada. Espero les guste…

**--**

**¿Cómo es que Naruto me había enamorado?**

Esa era una buena pregunta…nunca me la había hecho, la verdad hace meses que estamos juntos, no era que nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero nunca me lo habían preguntado, creo que todos ya nos veían juntos desde siempre…pues, ¿por que? ¿Que tenia naruto que mas de la mitad femenina de konoha y sonido no habían tenido?

Por que (modestia aparte) yo era un delicioso pedacito de carne, deseado entre tanta jauría de lobas, con todo el sex appeal de los Uchiha, hasta los hombres me buscaban, y yo mismo me consideraba muy difícil de atrapar, entonces como es que había caído ante las zorrunas redes de Naruto, tan simplón como era, ¡aparte hombre! Pero dejando de lado mi anterior "hombre fobia" (1ustedes saben, cuando no te agrada ningún hombre, ¿pues que no itachi ME había traumado?).

¡los defectos de naruto eran tantos!, era muy inmaduro por cierto, un mal perdedor y cuando se lo proponía tenia la voz mas exasperante en toda konoha, , no bajaba la tapa del baño, no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que eran los modales, se levantaba tarde, no le importaba frente a quien se cambiaba de ropa, además de no bajar la tapa del baño y beber del cartón de leche.. ¡¡Iugh!! no es que fuera una princesita pero…ustedes entienden.. ¡Y era el ingenuo mas grande de todo el mundo!, ¡por dios si un maldito degenerado te invita a pasear, no quiere venderte piñas!

Tenia tantos defectos…pero también tenia cualidades, es decir era difícil no adorar esos pucheros o berrinches que de ves en cuando hacia, y esa voz llegaba a ser melodiosa, suave y sexy cuando se lo proponía (bueno, mas bien cuando yo lo provocaba, je), y bueno no me quejaba que de vez en cuando a la hora de comer el travieso arroz me diera una excusa(no que la necesitara) para comenzar a besarlo, o que el hecho de levantarme antes que el me daba la oportunidad de verlo en paz, tan tranquilo como solo un hermoso ángel (llamado Naruto) podía permanecer…y verlo despertar, abrir lentamente esos hermosos pedazos de cielo…era una oportunidad única, y tampoco me quejaba de esos mini-stripteases que Naruto me brindaba y esa inocencia, también lo hacia tan delicioso al momento de hacerle beep en lugar de beep…o si, de eso no me quejaba, de hecho parecía que Naruto todos sus defectos los convertía en cualidades ¿no? Entonces naruto me atrapo por ser simplemente naruto ¿no?, por ser único, además de que el tiempo que pasaba con el era divertido, no tenia que hacer estupideces, ni decir cursilerías… ¡somos hombres! Aun que de vez en cuando, un arrumaco o una que otra palabrita dulce, no le hace mal a nadie… y a la hora de hacerlo… nunca creí que Naruto (siendo Naruto) ¡seria tremendo dios del sexo!, claro yo siempre estaba arriba, ¡obvio!, pero tampoco era envidioso y de vez en cuando pues, necesitaba variedad, sentir lo que Naruto..Ejem… compartir…. ¡nos turnamos! ¡Para que entiendan!

…Ejem..

Bueno, ¿cual era el punto? O si, me enamore de naruto simplemente por que era inevitable caer, rendirse ante él, todo lo que era, aunque claro nunca se lo diré.

Por que ya lo sabe.

Fin.

--

¡Tan tan! Y ¿bien que les pareció?

Etto… ¿comentarios?... ¿no?... Lo que sea….por favor reviews!!


	2. sobre todo y nada

Bien, ¡¡hola!! A todos!! aqui esta mi segundo intento de drable...etto...pero hhabiamos quedado en que era un one-shot...ne?

--

**Parejas:** sasunaru!! Arriba Sasuke!! Y abajo Naruto n/0/n aunque va a ver variedad, no preocupéis.

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje de Naruto, me pertenece estoy tramitando a kisame pero no lo quieren soltar . todos pertenecen a sensei/dios/ídolo kishimoto y solo el uso es para perversión propia y ajena.

**Advertencia:** tiene bla, bla, bla, ya saben alo que se atienen si entraron aquí así que no vengan lloriqueando luego ¬.¬

**Advertencia 2:** soy mala para continuar, así que si les gusta –aunque lo dudo-, no pongan sus esperanzas en mí soy pésima para eso, pregunten a las pobres niñas que me pidieron continuar "no puedo evitarlo"de douwata... . ¡¡perdónenme!!

Ahora si, enjoy!!

--

**Sobre Todo Y Nada.**

By Bereniss

--&--&--&--&--&--&-&

-Auch!! Sasuke…se mas gentil…ah…haay!! Duele…ah…no...Sasuuke… ah…

Y sin siquiera desearlo y tampoco siendo su intención, Naruto, me excitas más de lo que puedo soportar…

-ah…Naruto…

Ver ese rostro contraído por la pasión, algunas lagrimas se escapan de sus orbes y sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta la locura, sus labios rojos, tan deliciosos que no me canso de probarlos, Naruto, cuando me provocas de esta manera no puedo detenerme

-ah…te odio…

Te enojarías si te digo que me encanta provocar esa expresión, te ves lindísimo, comienzo a moverme otra vez, mas rápido, luego lento; el ritmo que se nos lleva a la locura

La única manera que se, que puedo demostrarte cuanto te amo

-ah…ah…Sasuke…

Es esta.

-Sasuke, ¡¡baka!!Idiota!! ¡¡Te dije que fueras mas gentil teme!!- continuaba insultando a Sasuke, Naruto descubrió que después de hacerlo, Sasuke siempre lo abrazaba con fuerza, acariciando su cabeza como lo hacia en este momento- ¿te odio sabias eso?

- no me odias- decía siempre Sasuke, con su típica arrogancia – me amas tanto que no puedes vivir sin mi.

-¿que te hace estar tan seguro?- era cierto, pero el orgullo de Naruto era igual que el de Sasuke, al menos lo haría dudar un poco.

- sino me amaras, -dijo acercándose lentamente hasta robarle un dulce beso- no me dejarías tocarte como ahora…no puedes resistirte a mi.

Naruto tardo un momento en reaccionar, el suficiente como para que el color inundara sus mejillas, de la manera en que solo Sasuke lograba y que le encantaba apreciar.

Tan lindo

-¡¡maldito arrogante!!-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, y se acomodo para dormir mientras acercaba a Naruto a su pecho, dispuesto a conciliar el sueño acompañado- desgraciado...no se porque te amo

Y la sonrisa de Sasuke creció y cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño al lado de la persona de la que inevitablemente se había enamorado

Tan perdidamente como Naruto se había enamorado de el.

Fin

--

Bien, ¿que tal? Horrible, deja de escribir, pégate un balazo, ¿¿tienes esperanzas?? –Por favor, que sea la última- ya saben reviews

Por cierto, habrá más y mejor "manoseo"de donde vino eso

-¡¡no las sobornes para que lean!!

Estoy desesperada T.T


	3. la caja

La caja

La caja

Naruto y Sasuke ya tenían un tiempo viviendo juntos; y ese era su fin de semana tranquilo, sin misiones sus amigos estarían ocupados así que cualquier interrupción no se presentaría ese día…y a Naruto se le ocurre limpiar la casa… raro, Sasuke nunca creyó lo ordenado que Naruto podía llegar a ser cuando mayor, por que de joven esa no era su cualidad, así estaba Sasuke en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba limpiando el armario y sacaba las cajas donde guardaba sus cosas viejas….

Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿no había algo que escondió allí?

-Naruto que ves tan curioso

-ah es que encontré una caja con nuestros nombres…

-en serio- Sasuke vio la caja y un escalofrió le recordó lo que en ella había

-no esa es… no la abras

Muy tarde ya comenzaba a sacar las cosas que en ella había

-em…Naruto yo puedo… puedo explicarlo

Naruto saco unos anillos raros, y unas esposas con felpudo rosa que dejo a un lado para continuar la revisión de la caja, lo único que podía ver era la espalda de Naruto, pero sabia que los colores ya habían subido considerablemente ahora que sacaba las revistas XXX y los mangas yaoi (hard core, de donde sacaba las ideas juar juar)que guardaba -…OH dios me va a matar…- fue lo que pensó cuando vio como activaba el vibrador de dos cabezas que guardaba y como comenzaba a moverse en la mano de Naruto.

Naruto lentamente se levanto, con una fría aura asesina, Sasuke vio en cámara lenta el golpe que iba a su cara el cual no pudo esquivar.

-¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS PENSABAS HACER CON ESTO??

Ese fin de semana solo se escuchaban los gritos de Naruto y cosas romperse en la casa, mientras que por la ventana se podía divisar a Sasuke esquivar las cosas que Naruto le arrojaba

SIP ese fue un fin de semana normal.

--owari

Espero les hayan gustado los poquitos que llevo…¿Qué tal me va?


	4. lo que recuerdo, extraño y pienso

Lo que recuerdo

**Lo que recuerdo**

Cuando estoy en misiones, viene a mi mente el recuerdo de tus labios, recuerdos de las tontas discusiones, los calidos besos, como tus labios recorren lentamente mi cara y comienza de nuevo el juego previo, o simplemente los besos apasionados que compartimos, eso es suficiente para recordar por que la misión tiene que ser perfecta, sin fallas y rápida.

**Quiero probar tus besos de bienvenida que son mis favoritos.**

**Lo que extraño**

Cuando no estas a mi lado; son tus carisias, extraño inevitablemente dormir a tu lado y solo descansar; siento la falta por las noches de tu calor, esas noches no puedo dormir bien. **La primera noche después de regresar de mis misiones es la que más atesoro;**

Por que al abrazarnos; ese tu calor, tu aroma, vuelve y no se va, me rodea y protege. Se que en esos momentos sabes como me fue en la misión sin siquiera preguntar, yo se que tienes el poder de consolarme sin siquiera intentarlo, tu entero eres mi cura.

**En lo que pienso**

Es tu mirada brillante; totalmente resplandeciente en cuanto me ves cruzar esa puerta, tus ojos trozos de mi cielo que instintivamente inspeccionan por alguna herida, esos ojos radiantes de felicidad llenan de vida mi mundo en el que no dejan de estar presentes; ya no importa si maté a alguien, si mi equipo esta incompleto o no, todo se ve tan ligero a través de ti.

Provoca que al llegar solo corra a fundirme en un abrazo contigo, no me importa si todo konoha nos observa, no me importa nadie mas que **tu** aferrándote a mi espalda, oliendo mi aroma, **y yo** fundiéndome en tus cabellos de oro, acercándote, todo se detiene a nuestro alrededor, y esas simples palabras que escucho al volver a tu lado rondan en mi cabeza todo el camino hasta que salen de tus labios.

bienvenido a casa Sasuke.

Y yo solo suspiro aliviado después de oírlas; Que la gente siga caminando, si desea voltear que lo haga; que en esos momentos lo mas importante para mi es haber vuelto con MI Naruto.

--

Owari

Gracias por leer, y disculpen la tardanza, a mi inspiración le gusta ir y venir a su antojo…

( ) ( )

.


	5. restricciones

Restricciones

Restricciones

Toda pareja que empieza a vivir junta debían atravesar una serie de pruebas (ya saben para comprobar la empatía al vivir con alguien) estas pruebas habían sido "superadas" por Sasuke y Naruto; hasta que llego la mas importante…

-espera… ¿que dijiste?

-pues, lo que escuchaste Sasuke, nada de **beep** antes de las misiones

-¡¡me niego!!

-¡¡no voy a ceder en esto Sasuke!!En una misión se debe estar al 100 y siempre termino agotado y con **dolor en el trasero** después de eso!!

-¡¡Se supone que el que esta **arriba **es el que termina mas cansado y no me ves llorando como niñita!!

-¡¡pues eso no me lo creo!! Quiero verte siendo penetrado frenéticamente una y otra vez sin descanso ni consideración y haber si no terminas más que cansado**,¡¡ muerto!! ¡¡**En todo caso es tu culpa!!

-bueno…No puedes culparme a mi, ¡¡ eres tu el que me provoca!!

-¿¿yo??- Naruto estaba indignado

-¡¡si tu!! Ese sonrojo que tomas, tu pecho subiendo y bajando todo tu cuerpo entregado solo a mi sin mencionar que tu mirada esta sobre mi…

-chicos me alegra que se hagan cosas icha-icha yo los apoyo…pero a mi lindo iruka ya le dio un infarto y eso impide que luego yo le haga cosas icha-icha a el –ojito feliz.

-pervertidos –Sakura intentaba reanimar a iruka (por milésima vez)

Un consejo al discutir las discusiones de pareja…que sean hechas solo entre los involucrados sin dañar a terceros (o al papa de la esposa xD).

--

¿Qué les pareció? Etto… no sabia como iba quedar la ultima parte espero les guste

Gracias por dejar RR ¡¡me hacen tan feliz!! ºwº

( ) ( )

.


	6. cumplidos

Cumplidos

**Cumplidos**

Sasuke Uchiha no se acostumbraba a todos los cumplidos que escuchaba le hacían a su Naruto; le desagradaba de sobremanera el hecho de que alguien aparte de él le dijera que era la criatura mas bella que pisaba la tierra; o que hablaran sobre la perfectamente morena piel que poseía; por supuesto que Naruto no sabia de tales cumplidos. Pues Sasuke se encargaba perfectamente de que ellos no llegaran a Naruto sin antes ser mencionados por el mismo.

Aunque debía admitir que algunos cumplidos hacia Naruto le gustaban y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.

Como los referentes a sus ojos; hermosos pedazos de cielo; o a su adorable cabello, que era confundido con el sol. Aunque claro el hecho de que a otros se les hayan ocurrido antes que a él era un factor clave para seguir detestándolos a pesar de tener su aprobación.

Por eso concluyo que los ojos y el cabello de Naruto eran más hermosos que el cielo o el sol y que ni por asomo tenían la fortuna de ser parecidos solo para salvar su orgullo.

Y cuando Naruto descubrió eso; no pudo mas que sonreír con una limpia carcajada que sorpresivamente no molesto a Sasuke; por que descubro que tenia a su favor el muy importante factor de ser el único de conocer esas sonrisas que Naruto poseía que el se encargaría de adorar y alabar para siempre (y que los otros nunca conocerían por que únicamente eran para él).

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0--o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, que les pareció?, muchas gracias a todas (os?) que leen mis drables y ¡¡les gustan!! w espero tener inspiración para hacer muchos mas juar juar

¿Les esta gustando la personalidad de Sasuke? OxO

Espero sigan subiendo reviews xD me hacen tan feliz; y disculpen que no los conteste es que no tengo internet y es difícil pero palabra de sasunaru fan que les contestare


	7. momentos de besos,abrazos y miradas

Bueno; aquí presentando mas drables, etto creo que ya son muchos narrados por Sasuke ¿no

Bueno; aquí presentando mas drables, etto creo que ya son muchos narrados por Sasuke ¿no? ¡¡Turno de Narutin!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Momentos para besos, abrazos y miradas.

Sabes Sasuke,

Quizás en la mañana quiera solo un abrazo

En la tarde se me antojara un beso;

A lo mejor en la noche tenga ganas de mirarte simplemente por que si

Pero sabes una cosa, la verdad no me importa en que orden pase. Por que se que sin importar nada siempre abra esos momentos, en los que no nos importe nada mas que tu y yo; en los que lleguemos tan cansados de nuestras respectivas misiones que lo único que deseemos es quedar dormidos uno en brazos del otro; mañanas tan ocupadas que solo tengamos tiempo para un rápido beso; tardes tan pacificas que no necesitemos mas que mirarnos el uno al otro para confortarnos.

Y en ese tiempo, estoy seguro que pensamos que todo por lo que pasamos para llegar a esto ha valido la pena. Yo así lo creo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Etto…¡¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!! que bueno que les guste, por allí me pidieron un narusasu…. me esfuerzo, trabajando en eso si mas lo piden, con gusto la verdad es que si dan animo sus reviews, y no importa si dicen que si les gusto o se quejan igual dan ánimos y si hay quejas dan ganas de echarle mas ganas para que les guste…jeje bueno hasta el proximo!!


	8. no es el primer beso

Este drable esta ubicado antes de que sean pareja como los he estado escribiendo hasta ahora y es mi intento desesperado de Na

Este drable esta ubicado antes de que sean pareja como los he estado escribiendo hasta ahora y es mi intento desesperado de Narusasu haber si me sale…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

No es el primer beso.

ese día era de los pocos que podían ser descritos con calma por Naruto ; había una brisa fresca corriendo por la mansión Uchiha donde se encontraba, acostado en un sofá de la sala, Sasuke estaba leyendo algo que no importo mucho a Naruto cuando, cual gato perezoso se acerco para usar las piernas de Sasuke como cómodas almohadas y al no recibir un katón de respuesta permaneció allí hasta ese momento; de ves en cuando Sasuke mientras continuaba con su "interesantísima" lectura, jugueteaba con sus rubios cabellos aumentando la pereza del día.

Nada que hacer

Una tarde fresca

Completamente cómodo

De ves en cuando consentido con esas agradables caricias en su cabeza

- Sasuke…

Y a pesar de esa tranquilidad

-¿huh?

Había algo que no lo dejaba de molestar

-¿te desagrado la primera vez que nos besamos?

-¿a que viene eso?

Naruto dejo su antigua posición para encarar a Sasuke; desde hace mucho que esto le venia rondando y no había marcha atrás.

- ¿te desagrado o no?

Había tanta determinación en esos ojos azules que Sasuke no tubo más remedio que contestar

- me sorprendió

Mejor respuesta Naruto no pudo esperar, de hecho una parecida era la que quería.

-y si te vuelvo a sorprender Sasuke

Antes de que Sasuke analizara esas palabras, Naruto ya se había acercado demasiado como para evitar que sus labios se unieran, ese suave roce basto para embotar los sentidos de Sasuke y solo dejarlo disfrutar de la sensaciones que ese ser rubio le brindaba, Naruto continuo presionando sus labios con los de Sasuke produciendo una extraña corriente eléctrica en ambos, un escalofrió que los impulso a unirse más en ese beso inocente.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto sonrió ampliamente; y Sasuke se sonrojo, había visto la sonrisa mas radiante y encantadora en Naruto y había sido besado por el…

-me besaste…

-no ha sido el primer beso.

Y con esa simple respuesta Naruto se dispuso a volver a usar las piernas de Sasuke como almohadas, cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke continuo acariciado y jugando con sus cabellos, sintió un agradable replica de su corazón feliz que le decía, que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

¡Taran! Ya se que quedo soft…pero quedo lindo ¿no? Y ¿bien?... me quedo con el sasunaru? (¡¡por favor digan que si!!) bueno, supongo que les debo un narusasu lemonsillo… pero sigo siendo partidista de "Sasuke arriba de Naruto" xD


	9. ¿como fue? II

Bueno no fue una declaracion formal…tampoco normal, por que pues, no se puede decir que nuestro "noviasgo" es formal (o normal

¿Cómo fue que se hicieron pareja?

Bueno no fue una declaración formal…tampoco normal, por que pues, no se puede decir que nuestro "noviazgo" es formal (o normal)… ¿me entienden no?, digo...Somos hombres, Sasuke no pudo haber llegado y decir: "desde hace mucho pienso que eres una lindura, y espero que no rechaces mis sentimientos, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?" ¡¡Ah!! Eso hubiera sido bonito escuchar, pero¡¡ no!! No me dice palabras bonitas (no es que quiera oírlas) tampoco es detallista (no es que me fije en eso) pero saben, es mi culpa, por que por que me enamore de un ¡¡Bastardo!! ¡¡Si!!

Aunque trate de negarlo, pero ya ni puede y no es que reproche nada; por que soy hombre a mi no me importa si no recuerda que tengo pasatiempos o cual es mi flor favorita (no es que la tenga)… aun que pues debes en cuando es bonito pues ustedes saben…los detalles lo hacen sentir especial y pues siempre es bonito recibir uno que otro… aunque claro a veces no se porta como un patán arrogante y esa sonrisa altanera y prepotente, no se como es que me encanta verla, también estoy consiente que me cuida y se preocupa por mi… ja si claro, lo que pasa es que: ¡¡es un posesivo crónico!!

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Ah si, bueno, la verdad no recuerdo cuando fue que empezamos esto, solo se que fue razón de costumbre, siempre estábamos juntos, además de que la verdad no podíamos vernos al lado de otra persona que no fuéramos nosotros mismos, en algún punto nuestra rivalidad se volvió algo mas grande, algo que no podía ser llamado solo rivalidad, solo amistad…

¿Cuál fue la pregunta?

¿Cuando exactamente fue que dejamos atrás esa inocencia? (aunque creo que Sasuke nunca la tuvo, también creo que, lo acepte o no, es culpa de Kakashi) nos dimos cuenta que ese algo que estaba vació en nuestra vida, ese algo que faltaba… nosotros lo remplazamos. Poco a poco ya no eran extraños nuestros roces ya no existía una distancia entre nosotros que nos incomodara.

Y entonces… ¿que querías saber?

Ah cierto,

Bueno, decir que esto tuvo un principio así como también decir que esto tendrá un final es igual de imposible que asegurar que la tierra es plana ¡ttebayo!

-usuratonkashi!, solo acepta que lo olvidaste

-¡¡es mentira si me acuerdo!! ¡¡Dattebayo!!

- entonces ¿Cuándo es nuestro aniversario?

-fácil, ¡cuando te pones meloso!

- ¡baka!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	10. tentaciones

hi!hi!! aqui todavia dando señales de vida... lamento haberme tardado tanto...explicaciones al final

este es un fic NARUSASU para todos los que lo pidieron muy pronto el lemon XD.por mientras disfruten a mi chiquitin aqui presentado **enjoy your fic!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Tentaciones**

Comenzaba… lento, suave…usando solo su lengua para degustarlo, sus labios se veían exquisitos al hacerlo ya acostumbrados, como inercia, cerrando de vez en cuando los ojos para disfrutar y extender ese placer que sabia exquisito,

Lamía de la manera más provocadora una y otra vez, haciendo pecar por el simple hecho de verlo, escurrió por sus dedos y se vio en la necesidad de lamer ese camino recién formado, tentador, su acompañante trago duro, era…provocador por naturaleza, continuo su tarea cual demonio de la tentación…hasta terminarlo

…que hermoso…

-Naruto… ¿estabas mirándome?

-eh?...claro que no… ¿quieres otro helado?

Esa sonrisa pervertida de Naruto lo delató, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo obvio, sabía que había un motivo oculto en comprar tantos barquillos.

¡¡Maldito degenerado!!

O0o0o0o0o0o0 Never End o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

je

espero les aya gustado a los que pidieron narusasu... XD

a todos los que leyeron extras lamento subir tan tarde...tube una crisis emocional por que riznao no actualizaba, mas aparte que se acabo "amor comprado" (es publicidad buena ) pero ya paso y tengo en fabricacion miles que no termino y pronto subire...pro cierto tengo un fic que espero hacer largo...es para agarrar valor...todavia no lo subo y como no actualizo tan rapido voy a hacer primero unos caps antes de decidir subirlo...luego lo encontraran

a los que suben RR solo tengo algo que decirles... MUCHAS GRACIAS que feliz me hizo saber que tengo 20 reviews!! XDD eso da inspiracion prometo no fallar tan seguido como es mi mala costumbre dare lo mejor de mi GAMBA-RUYO!!

o0o0o0o0o

no recuerdo haber contestado los reviews aun asi que lo hare por que estoy muy felix XD:

gracias a... **yo-chan** que sube muchos reviews XD me animas chica!! y se que le encanta el Sasunaru a **Daksidein Deem: **omg!...lo que pasa es que es un secreto que pasa de generacion en generacion y si te lo digo tendre que matarte n.n...es broma son momentos de inspiracion y mucho dulce y dedicado los Narusasu a ti que los pides...etto que significa tu nick... a **Kari Saotome: **muchas gracias prometo hacerlos mas largos tambien! **Saku-ann:**me alegra que los disfruten, la verdad aveces no se si dan risa o no... ** sakuraAngeliux:**espero no te haya desepcionado que tengo tan pocos fics pienso subir mas largos no se cuando aun** Helenaivanov:**que bueno que te gustaron!! me hacen tan feliz tus comentarios y espero sigas leyendo** Shio Chag:** no he leido completos tus fics pero tienes razon se te da muy bien eso de escribir que bueno que te gustan mis extritas **Kata.Ce: **gracias que bueno que te gusta la manera en que veo a estos dos je, **kireiko Ami:** verdad que naruto es lindisimo!! **Fati-chan:** OMG!! oh dios y yo en estas fachas...ejem...muchas gracias!!


	11. la reflexion de los padres

Omg!!YA TENGO 10 CAPITULITOS XDD!!, y para celebrarlo voy a subir caps especiales... la relación** sasunaru** desde el punto de vista de las otras parejas XDD ya lo tenia planeado hacer para poder poner las parejas que me gustan...iniciamos con los padres de los chicos XDD si tienen una pareja favorita no duden en pedirla

Gracias a los que dejan RR los amo eso fue lo que me impulso a continuar!! Tengo 22!!omg!! que bueno que pese a mi mala escritura los lean T.T daré lo mejor de mi!!

**--**

**La reflexión de los padres**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban_** "saliendo"**_

Así es como se dice ¿no? Ellos se besaban paseaban por la calle, se tomaban de las manos y se decían que se amaban y que estarían juntos para siempre.

Eso no era preocupante, de hecho era lógico; todo el mundo ya lo daba por hecho mucho antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta y mucho antes de que "salieran"

Y era completamente normal, por que en konoha esa clase de relación no era mal vista ni nada por el estilo.

Solo que pensar que Naruto y Sasuke ya no eran unos niños sino unos jóvenes en crecimiento descubriendo sus cuerpo y sus hormonas….

Y era allí donde comenzaban las preocupaciones de Iruka y el entretenimiento de : por que ver a un Iruka retorciéndose las manos, caminando de un lado a otro todo nervioso, cuando daba rienda suelta a su imaginación al escuchar las palabras "Sasuke" "Naruto" y "hormonas" juntas era muy divertido para .

Por eso adoraba tanto a Iruka

Esa inocencia que lo había enamorado y que le encantaba "corromper".

Así que antes de ir a su misión del día; sonrió y decidió darle un beso de despedida a su amado, interrumpiendo el mar de pensamientos que seguramente tenia; lo beso hasta que Iruka se relajo completamente, acariciando sus labios y dejando que sus lenguas hicieran su ya conocido rito mientras los dos adultos se abrazaban de la manera que siempre lo hacían.

nunca había sentido algo como lo que su adorado profesor le inspiraba

-"Regresare pronto"

-"Ve con cuidado"

Algo dentro de él estrujaba cuando su Iruka decía eso, una felicidad y una paz y la sensación de no querer alejarse que nunca había sentido.

Ya era hora de ir; no sin antes hacer algo que nunca se aburriría ni cansaría de hacer…

"No te atormentes tanto con las hormonas de Sasuke y Naruto para este entonces ya están mas que desarrolladas y satisfechas"

…Atormentar a Iruka.

**Never End**

¿Qué les pareció este inicio de caps especiales?...a mí me pareció corto...pero ya abra mas arriba XDD

juar juar juar

mi reinado del horror no termina

notas: por cierto...soy tan mala para las fechas que se me olvido subir los cumpleaños de sasuke y naruto... lo peor del caso es que los había hecho... y se me olvido subirlos U.U pondré un especial?...

solo si quieren XD

gracias por leer!!

_See you in the spaice cowboy_


	12. comprension

Comprensión

Sakura tenia ya…varios años de conocer a la feliz pareja que formaban Sasuke y Naruto, era la mejor amiga de los ninjas mas poderosos de konoha.

Todos los estimaban y admiraban, quien diría que un_ "moustro"_ y un _"exiliado traidor_"como cruelmente los llamaban serian responsables de su paz y tranquilidad

Ellos pasaron por mucho, ella fue testigo de ello; y ahora creía que ellos merecían la felicidad

Ella fue la primera en saberlo, sobre ellos, pero también la ultima en entenderlos.

Había sido una mala amiga

Durante la mayoría de años de conocerlos los juzgó y condeno como si no fueran sus amigos, como si no supiera lo mucho que se complementaban, que se necesitaban.

Fue estupida, por intentar separarlos, por no comprender

Pero ellos, la comprendían y esperaron por ella, Naruto y Sasuke querían su aprobación; los ninjas mas poderosos de todos los ninjas, la estimaban. La querían

Y ella lo sabia, y le tomo un tiempo, que no le debió haber tomado aceptar la verdad frente a ella. Amor puro era lo que a ellos les sostenía.

Ahora el solo verlos le bastaba; todos eran consientes de su felicidad, y de cómo la merecían, nadie los juzgaba; a veces paseaban solos o en compañía de sus leales amigos, eran perfectos, Sasuke manteniendo a Naruto cerca de el, como temiendo perderle el paso, Naruto a veces bajo el brazo de Sasuke, con un pacifico y feliz rostro; el verlos juntos era una cosa pero encontrarlos en lugares diferentes era todo otro asunto!: Sasuke, estaba concentrado en su tarea pero se sentía, y los ninjas entrenados en eso del chakra se daban cuenta, su aura irradiaba tranquilidad y amor también preocupación su rostro era de piedra como siempre, pero había algo más; Naruto, siempre pensaba en él, Naruto, el gran hokage, ocupado en sus asuntos con su zorruna sonrisa, siempre, despreocupado a la vista pero con su corazón en el de Sasuke, siempre revisaba las listas de ninjas activos e inactivos y sonreía como el solo; Sakura había comprobado eso, ella era muy buena para verlo, el aura que irradiaban era mas poderosa que la de el amor propio eso hacia que a ella se le volcara el corazón en el sentimiento mutuo de la felicidad de sus amigos.

Ahora podía decir que era feliz solo por ser capaz de verlos felices

Se había tardado mucho, era una niña inmadura en ese entonces.

Pero ellos nunca le reprocharían eso; eran felices ahora, ella estaba con ellos como su inseparable amiga y era lo que les importaba, Sakura miraba al pasado y tristemente sonreía, pero su presente relucía como nunca creyó y era feliz.

&&&&&

Never end

Vaya, me tarde mucho continuando esto…perdón por eso… es que paseaba por el bosque y me perdí por el camino entonces una amable ardilla come hombres me iba a ayudar pero… me engaño y…

si claro como si hubiera bosques en donde vivo

¿Pero nadie pone en duda lo de las ardillas?

Ejem, volviendo al fic espero les haya gustado, quería poner a Sakura bitch pero pus…esta me gusta mas, je una Sakura ya madura

Espero no tardarme tanto en los que vienen y ya tengo unos para después de estos jejejeje

Gracias por leer!!! ls amo!!!! n 3n


End file.
